


Bedtime Story

by Murf1307



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Reading, references to Les Miserables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Katherine reading before they go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

He notices the look on her face when she puts the book down, and he doesn’t like it.  She’s been reading this one for the better part of two months — the thing’s massive, and she’s finally getting towards the end of it.

She’s obviously upset, so he slips an arm around her and puts his newest Sherlock Holmes book on the nightstand.  ”What’s wrong, hmm?”

“I always hate this part,” she mutters.  “‘Orestes Fasting and Pylades Drunk.’  The worst death scene out of a lot of really awful death scenes.”

He leans over; the book’s still open.  He scans the page, and sees names like Enjolras and Grantaire and, to be totally honest, has very little idea what he’s looking at, until he realizes that the first one is the one she kept interrupting his reading to talk about.  He’s still not impressed with the guy, actually.

“Why’d you like this Enjolras fella so much?” he asks, knowing he’s butchering the pronunciation as he pulls her closer.

“It’s pronounced ‘Awnjolrahs,’ Jack.”  She tucks her head into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  ”And there were a lot of reasons when I was younger.”

“What about now?” he asks.

She smiles, turning her wedding band on her finger.  ”Now?  Because he reminds me of you.”

He smiles back at her, tangling their legs together even more, and kisses her. Maybe he can get behind this Enjolras guy after all.

Hell, maybe he’ll even read that massive book.


End file.
